


Very

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, First Time, Gen, M/M, Other, Trans, Trans Sherlock, binding, girl to boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally wants to know about Trans Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very

Sherlock felt his transition from dainty girl to handsome boy was strange himself.

School was difficult, college was near impossible, and the dating life grew to be a single adventure. He was okay with it, though. The work was a great distraction, and sometimes he felt people didn't even realize he was trans. 

"Good."

John stumbled into his life much like a car speeding down a highway: the police are involved, somebody is being chased, and you know you're not alone. 

It took a good while before John brought the subject out aloud, and didn't leave it for his blog. 

"So, you being trans and all..." John spoke over dinner they prepared at the flat .

Sherlock put his fork down and felt the side of his mouth perk up, "Naturally you'd have a few questions."

"Yeah." John took another bite, and looked at the man in front of him. "Just purely out of  curiosty  and intrigue ... Um, nothing else."

Sherlock's grin widened as he looked further down at his plate.

"I guess I want to know how it all started? From the basics." John stabbed his fork into his meal repeatedly.

The grin died down but a face of seriousness took place. Sherlock adjusted in his seat as he relived his youth. "I'll keep it simple. When I was eight I realized that I was different. I didn't feel like I fit in with the other girls, and I wore a face when talking to adults. Come around ten years old, I found Mycroft's old bin of clothing and stole them. I liked it."

John made a face at hearing Mycroft's name, "I suppose you were desperate to get into his closet!" Then quietly laughed. 

Sherlock widened his eyes, "Dear lord, as soon as I told mum and dad, I forced them to buy me new ones! Mycroft wasn't even keen on the idea of me wearing his clothes, used or not." 

John's smile stayed. But another question arose, "So, when you were a teenager, I guess that's when it got tough?" 

Sherlock wasn't about to lie, "Very." The years were seared into his head, "Friends came and went, and relationships weren't an option." He looked down.

"Nobody? I can't believe that." John inquired.

Sherlock's head shot to attention, "How so?" 

An audible gulp, "Come on, Sherlock, look at you. You know you're attractive, god, with your coat collar and your cheekbones..."

A blush crept on Sherlock's face, "No, you're right. There was one person. Her name was Vicky, Vicky Trevor, and the only reason she went out with me is because she had hopes I was just a lesbian."

John hide his own mild shock at the statement to reply, "Which you aren't."

"Correct. But Vicky came and went." Sherlock waves in the air.

John sips his water and stand and takes his plate to the sink and sits again, "I don't want to ask you any more personal questions, and you don't have to answer this one, but- Do you have a label for your sexual orientation?" 

Sherlock's grin grew again, wider, and his eyes locked to John's. "My sexual orientation is whatever your head wants it to be. I find me elaborating that fact will only confuse both you and I."

For some reason, this made John mirror the grin. "That's fine."

.

Weeks later, and over the course of those weeks, Sherlock decided something.

He was in love with John Watson and was going to have sex with him. 

Honestly, it didn't take much convincing. 

It was a movie night and they sat watching some horrible love triangle film, when Sherlock surpassed heavy flirting and awkward dates to kiss John's cheek. 

When John turned to face Sherlock, he looked almost worried until Sherlock kissed it away, catching his lips and wrapping his arm around John's neck. 

The kiss turned into a snog session, growing deeper and more horizontal. Sherlock straddling John on the small couch. It could end at kissing, but John murmured something about "bed" and Sherlock all but bolted to a standing and dragged the doctor to his room.

That's when John could take a look at themselves. "Wait. Sherlock, wait! Stop, slow down." He caught Sherlock's wrists in his, easing the fumbling hands from unbuttoning his trousers.

"What? Do you not.. I'm sorry." Sherlock backed away immediately, forcing John's heart to tighten and his arms to  reclasp  his  flatmate . 

" Shh , no, it's not that. I think I just need to be prepared." John's word came out lawfully, and a little  embarrassed . 

Sherlock's face grew confused, "For-?" But then John's eyes barely glanced downward, and he knew, "Oh. Oh! Oh, okay I understand." 

"Yeah? Just give me a brief, it's a penis, or it's not a penis and you're an idiot, and we can continue!" John's hands were still holding onto Sherlock, moving to hold his waist close, "Because I'd really like to undress you, and keep you that way." His mouth brought close to Sherlock's ear.

A shudder ran down Sherlock's neck and back, and he nodded. "How about you..." His arm grabbed John's, and moved it lightly to his crotch, "...find out?" 

Sherlock felt John's hand react, his face become dark with want as it hide in the crook of his neck. Fingertips moved under the t-shirt and up, coming across a tight barrier keeping him from Sherlock's chest. 

"Binding." John noted, and sucked a quick mark on Sherlock's neck before pulling the shirt up and over his head, lips returning to kiss the mark. Sherlock's eyes were closed as John's hands felt, little stutters of excited and nervous breath leaking out. 

A hand wedged between skin and binder on Sherlock's back, then another hand. "Lets get this off of you, let you breath." It was a promise Sherlock was happy to help with, pulling the tight black fabric away and revealing himself to John.

Sherlock couldn't tell if John was staring at his chest, but his hands were over one breast then another in an instant. The mouth kissed down from Sherlock's neck to chest, and ran his tongue over Sherlock's nipple, bringing it in his mouth. 

Sherlock cradled his head, and took a deep breath, "Touch me." Sherlock pleaded, and for once, John knew what he wanted.

The hands at his chest moved over smooth skin, down, and unbuttoned his trousers just to loosen them. Just for a hand to tease the elastic of Sherlock's pants, "Here?" John's rough voice asked him.

He nodded.

John kissed his way back up to Sherlock's mouth, teasing their tongues as he moved his hand down. He wasn't expecting anything out of Sherlock's genitalia, and most likely would be more concerned over Sherlock's reaction over his own prick.

But when the hand slid lower and rubbed over his answer, Sherlock moaned low and deep, urging him on.

"How old were you when you got the surgery?" John asked, parting from Sherlock's lips to rest his face against Sherlock's and whisper in his ear. He grasped the length in his hand and moved within the restriction of Sherlock's trousers.

It made responding throaty and needy, "Late...l ate twenties." 

John went to his knees at his words, releasing his hand to pull down and step Sherlock shakily out of his confines. He got a better look of the package he's wondered about since he first met his  flatmate .

"I could just eat you up." John murmured against the head before taking it in. Nails briefly ran across his scalp as he bobbed once then twice, proceeding to stand up and handle Sherlock to the bed.

"Can I try it out?" 

Sherlock was on his back, looking up at John's hungry look, being devoured by eyes alone. He nodded fast, retching John's fly down, and releasing his member to the warm air. "Strip." He ordered.

In a flash John discarded his clothing and grabbed the lube poking into view on Sherlock's nightstand. "Fancying getting lucky?" John asked in reference.

It caused Sherlock to blush again, reaching out for John to straddle his hips again.  

John was quick with his teasing, then. He popped the lube cap open, and smeared it on his fingers, preparing himself quickly. Sherlock let his hands rub absentmindedly on John's strong thighs, watching him and praising him. 

When John felt he was ready, he removed his fingers and slicked his lover's cock. He leaned forward, capturing Sherlock's warm lips to his own as he positioned Sherlock at his entrance and sank down. John reveled in Sherlock's facial features. The way he gripped onto his hips, and threw his head back made John keep going. 

He lifted his hips and settled down again, documenting the feeling before doing it again and again. The lube created a suction, and a wet noise was made on every up and down stroke. Sherlock's hands gripped on John's hips and he began bucking up, bracing his feet on the bed. 

"Oh! Okay." John said with a new bounce. "Just a little, almost... Fuck." Sherlock  accomodated  his hips and thrust against John's prostate thoroughly.

"Faster?" Sherlock  asked.

John held onto Sherlock's forearms and nodded with a sweaty brow. Sherlock began pounding hard and unrelenting, going as deep as the position would allow. 

"Touch yourself." Sherlock ordered. The words were fast and clipped, he was close.

John's hand went to his erection and began stroking in earnest, offbeat and clumsily falling towards his release.

Sherlock's hips moved quicker, searching for more then stilled, pumping leisurely in a quiet dispel . John gripped the sated Sherlock's hand and jerked himself roughly and came onto his lover's chest, eyes closed. 

"Doctor..." Sherlock said looking down at John's release, then their jointed hands, "Thank you."

John lifted himself off of the prick with a w ince  and laid on Sherlock's sticky chest. He let their breathing even out. "I should thank you. I've never had a  flatmate  as interesting as you."

He looked up at Sherlock's full-blown eyes and smiled, pecking a kiss to his jaw. 

"Same." 


End file.
